Fireworks and Chapped Lips
by AshHawkshadow
Summary: Cas has never seen Fireworks, Dean shows him on 4th of July.


Dean woke from bed with a start, his heart pounding, covered in sweat, his hand clenching around the carved handle of the demon knife. He glanced over, to the rumpled sheets a few feet away indicating that Sam was still asleep and breathed a sigh of relief.

_Just another nightmare._

Dean had been having nightmares a lot lately, nightmares involving every abomination he had ever encountered, all of them killing Sammy right before his eyes. He shook his head, and ran a hand through his hair ruffling it up yawning.

He stood up, stretching his legs and leaning back until he heard the crack of his back popping. _Ahh. That felt better_.

He strode forward, and let himself out of the dingy motel room quietly, slid into the drivers seat of the Impala and backed out onto the road slowly. He had no idea where he was going, but he just wanted to drive.

He ended up at a dingy bar that he spent most of the day in, doing nothing until around 5pm.

However, the later the time got, the more he realized that he was alone, and that there were no women around to be picked up. Finally he left, and then belatedly realized that it was the 4th of July. Dean grimaced, and turned around heading back to the hotel, but when he got their Sam had disappeared.

Dean found a note on his bed

_Dean_

_Gabriel stopped by, he wanted to take me someplace to see the fireworks. Don't wait up for me, I know you won't miss me anyway. I'll see you tomorrow. _

_Sam_

Dean snorted in derision, hoping to god Sam wasn't doing what he thought he was. Sam and Gabriel, well, Dean had never saw that one coming.

Lost in his thoughts, he didn't hear the flutter of wings and trench coat that indicated the arrival of Castiel, and jumped when Cas spoke in his gravelly voice.

"I do believe Sam has left to engage in sexual acts with Gabriel."

Dean jumped and spun around turning to face Castiel. "Dammit Cas, don't do that."

"I do not understand what you do not expect me to do Dean."

"Don't sneak up on me like that."

Cas narrowed his eyes, staring Dean down curiously then padded forward silently and sat down on the motel bed. Dean followed him, sitting next to him sighing. They both were quiet for a moment, and then Dean spoke.

"Have you ever seen a firework show?"

Castiel shook his head no, and Dean decided that had to be changed. He grabbed Castiel and pulled him out to the impala, where he got in and drove until they found a deserted clearing. Dean got out, circled around to the trunk where he pulled out a checkered picnic blanket which he placed upon the ground.

"Dean, what are you doing?"

Dean laughed, and patted the spot next to him. "We are going to watch the fireworks Cas."

"Why are we going to watch the fireworks? I do not understand the importance of watching works of fire in the sky."

Dean shook his head impatiently. "I normally don't watch the fireworks, but this is different. You haven't seen them. It's a rite of passage Cas."

Cas stared down at dean puzzled. "I still do not understand the import."

"It's an American Holiday Cas. It's to celebrate our independence from England."

"Why would we want to celebrate our independence?"

"Because we won the war. I think. I'm not too sure."

They were quiet for a while, and when the fireworks stared up they sat in silence watching.

Through the light of the fireworks, Dean realized Castiel looked more peaceful then he had ever seen him.

Without thinking he leaned forward, and placed his lips softly upon Cas's chapped ones. He pulled back and smiled at Castiel's shocked look.

"Happy Fourth of July Cas."

Dean grinned, and kissed him once more.

* * *

A/N

A little drabble i had :3 Please review if you enjoyed, or hated, and tell me what i can do better! You can follow me on tumblr to keep up with my on-goings, dreamsofasinner, printedpassions (both at tumblr .com)

Im currently writing to AU's for Destiel, one really long High School one, and one Adult one. :3

**ALSO PEOPLE WHO FOLLOW MY WRITING**

**I lost my flash drive, with EVERYTHING on it. All my stories for Harry Potter, and everything that i was currently keeping up with. So... yeah. Hopefully i can find it but i doubt it. Im really sorry about that.**

If you need anything let me know, my ask box (here and on tumblr) is always open!


End file.
